


please stop playing taylor swift

by luciimariiellii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/pseuds/luciimariiellii
Summary: People can hear the music their soulmate listens to - Peter loves pop music. Harley is a pure rock fan. It makes for an interesting answer to the question “So how did the two of you meet?”for parkner week day two





	please stop playing taylor swift

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and sweet but I like it
> 
> i did not follow the prompts AT ALL pls have mercy on me

If his soulmate doesn’t stop playing Taylor Swift, Harley’s going to go insane.

Every goddamn day! Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, the fucking  _ Jonas Brothers _ \- they play in Harley’s head on repeat for hours, never ending.

He tries to drown it out with AC/DC and the like, sometimes. His soulmate only turns their volume up, then Harley turns  _ his  _ volume up, and so on until Harley’s certain he’ll end up with tinnitus. 

Harley is working in the garage one day - and, Lord, he’d be hard pressed to admit it but Katy Perry’s  _ Chained to the Rhythm  _ is a bop - when he gets a call from Tony.

He’s holding his phone in between his ear and his shoulder, wiping grease from his hands. “Hey, what’s up?”

“You called me yesterday kid, voicemail said something about needing help with an invention or something?” Tony says - or at least, that’s what Harley  _ thinks  _ he says.

Harley grits his teeth. He’d really rather hear Tony than Katy Perry.

“Lemme call you back, fuckin soulmate won’t stop playing Katy Perry-”

“Katy Perry?!” Tony interjects, like some kind of rabid fangirl, “which song?”

“Tony, you a Katy Perry fan?” Harley snickers, fully ready to use this as blackmail.

“Which. Song.”

“ _ Chained to the Rhythm _ …?”

It sounds like Tony’s having a conversation with someone, but he must be blocking the mic somehow because it comes through muffled. Between that and the pop blasting in his ears Harley can’t quite make anything out. 

And the song stops.

“Did it stop?”

Harley’s mouth opens and closes like a goldfish, but no sound comes out for a solid minute, until he says, “What the fuck, Mechanic?”

Tony gives a loud laugh. “Play something.”

Begrudgingly, Harley crosses the room and turns on the radio. Queen’s  _ Bohemian Rhapsody  _ comes on.

“I’m playing  _ Bohemian Rhapsody.  _ Tell me what the fuck is going on.”

“ _ Bohemian Rhapsody?”  _ Tony repeats. There’s a high pitched yelp in the background, most definitely not Tony.

“Peter-!” It sounds like Tony is fighting with someone for the phone, then it goes quiet for a moment.

There’s a spike of concern in Harley’s heart. “Tony?”

“Uh, hey…”

That is most definitely not Tony.

“Who are you?” Harley asks, already thinking of ways he could get to Tony’s place quickly. 

“Hey,” the voice repeats, “I’m Peter. And I’m, uh, listening to  _ Bohemian Rhapsody  _ right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayy
> 
> i hope you liked it! please leave a comment to lmk <3
> 
> scream at me and give me fic requests on tumblr: @luciimarii


End file.
